Sharp as a Blade
by Crimson Shinuki
Summary: HitsugayaXSakura Haruno.they are on a mission to slay hollows in konoha.They all sees Sakura's power and wants her to join includng,orochimaru,Aizen,Konoha,and even the Akatsuki!
1. Konoha

haha please don't expact great things from me i'm only 11 years old! and i don't know much about bleach so i used wikipedia information to help!! or on some of the things i guessed ...hahaha...

disclaimer : i dont own naruto or Bleach

* * *

"Sakura-sama, Shigekuni-sama wishes to see you." A Shinigami quietly said a little scared.

Sakura Haruno, who had longer than waist length hair, but with a different Shinigami uniform it wasn't black ( please imagine like Ulquiorru's except with a bright red sash and with a black strap on her back and the outfit has black outline) and she had a hold of 3 katanas one on her back and two on each opposite side. Sakura was now a Shinigami Captain for Gin who betrayed them and went with Aizen.

"Tell him, I'll be there." She said not looking up from her tea, after that the Shinigami ran as fast as he could , frightened. After that Sakura stood up and went to the captain's meeting room. As she entered, there were all other captains looking straight and tall.

"You wished to see me?" Sakura bowed showing respect.

"Ah, Yes, Sakura Haruno-san I wished to see you. I just heard an emergency from the leader called, 'Hokage' from a village, Konohagakure I want you to go to that world and 10th divison Hitsugaya, Toshiro and Lieutenant, Matsumoto , Rangiku will be joining you also.

Sakura took a glance at the short captain, but over the years he has gotten taller a little taller than Sakura!

"Is that alright? Leaving the Soul Society, sir?"

"Yes, this is an emergency. You will be leaving in 10 min"

"Hai" with that all the captains left.

"Kira-kun, Take care." Sakura putting her hand on his broad shoulder from behind.

"Ah..Hai!" Kira looked down and gave her a smile which Sakura gladly smiled back she only let a few people see her emotions such as Rangiku , Byakuya , Yoruichi , Kisuke , Soi Fong , Renji , Rukia , Toshiro and of course, Kira.

Sakura got her two katanas one named , 対の赤いドラゴン which meant Twin Red Dragon. The one on her left was named , 対の黒いドラゴン which meant Twin Black Dragon. The katana's name was on the case and the middle of the blade. The last one named , 黒い炎のドラゴン which meant Black Flame dragon. This katana was the most beautiful black metal katana in the Soul Society which was very very rare (haha had to put it in there XD)

At the gate

"Captain Hitsugaya-san." Sakura gave a small nod

"Captain Haruno-san"

"Are we waiting for Rangiku-chan?"

Toshiro gave her quick nod

"SAKURA-CHAN!! , TAICHOU!!"

"…there comes Rangiku-chan.." Sakura said nervously trying to calm down Toshiro who had vein pops

"nichiwa, Sakura-chan , taichou"

"Konichiwa, Rangiku-chan"

"We should get going." Toshiro suddenly said breaking the happy greetings.

"hai!" Rangiku said looking straight, and hands by her hips

Sakura noticed Kira by the gate she quickly gave him a wink, flashed a smiled , waved good-bye and walked through the gates with the Toshiro and Rangiku.

Border of Konoha

UAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! (zomfg LOLOLOL)

As soon as they got there they found 5 Menos screeching. Everyone got into fighting position. Sakura got out her twin katanas, Toshiro slowly got out his katana, Rangiku held her katana straight,

One of the Menos began to make a cero but before they got to fire it Sakura slashed the Menos

Toshiro freezed 2 Menos shattering them

Rangiku gracefully sliced the Menos

The last Menos was slowly walking while sweating and making a cero (lol) Toshiro smirked and was about to slice him but was cut of when Sakura jumped , unfortunately the cero was released and burned some of her cape. Sakura was mad and sliced the Menos with her 2 katanas making an X sort of light then the katanas retreated back to their cases .

Rangiku ran to her and gave her a pat on the back but she didn't say anything

"Sakura-chan..what's wrong?"

"That stupid fucking Menos burned the corner of my cloak!!"

They sweat dropped

"well..maybe we can get it fixed when we get to Konoha"

"Fine" Sakura retorted and took of her cape leaving the loose white pants and a shirt similar to Soi Fong's, but kept her red sash. She neatly folded her cape and held like a waitress holding one of those long cloth napkins

They arrived the Konoha gates. It was about the same size the one back at the Soul Society

When they came in they were stopped by two guards

"Hold!, What are your business in Konoha?!"

"We're are here to see the 'hokage'" not opening her jade eyes the guards stared in awe then the Shinigamis walked away

Toshiro murmured something like "show off"

Rangiku heard this and giggled

At the Hokage tour…

'Knock'

instead of an answer they heard a loud…snore?

Sakura opened the door to see a Woman drooling in her paper works and sake bottles all over floor

Toshiro and Sakura said in an unsion "look, Rangiku it's you're long lost twin"

Rangiku sweat dropped and rubbed her neck

They heard another person come through the door with a little pig in her arms

'a..hello." She said politely "My name is Shizune. Tsunade's _slave_" her last word dripping with scarsam. Rangiku giggled

Shizune took a deap breath and yelled ' TSUNADE-SAMA!!"

Rangiku covered her ears while Sakura and Toshiro was pushed against the impact when the screaming ended they had very ..unique hair styles. All three of them ruffled their hair to get it the right positions.

"HUH?! What wh-what happened and who the hell are you people?"

"ahem..we are the Shinigamis you requested?" Toshiro was getting frustrated

"ah..yes you will staying here for about an year..or until I get a message. so will you stay?"

"ha-" but toshiro was cut offed by Sakura. Sakura looked at Tsunade seriously

"IF someone can fix my cape than we will be happy too." They all sweatdropped and Toshiro and Rangiku fell down anime style

"Fine than.." Tsunadae scribbled down an Address and threw it at Toshiro who easily cought it.

"Ah! I haven't introduced my self yet!" Tsunade almost yelled and pointing to the sky "My name is Tsunade"

"My name is Sakura Haruno" she bowed her head

"Toshiru Hitsugaya"

"hello! I'm Rangiku Matsumoto!" They finished introducing themselves and went out the door

(I would have stopped here but I'm too much enjoying this!!)

'hahaha! Teme I have SURPASSED YOU!!" A certain blond yelled

"hn. That's because you had Kakashi and Sai to help you fight me to bring me back

"BUT SASUKAY-KUN!! what about me?!"

" yeah what about you?" Sasuke said in a extra monotone

" I helped them fight, too!!"

"you did nothing but beat about 5 _extra_ low class sound ninjas, after that you collapsed"

They snickered, but Sai kept a fake smile.

Ino got angry she should kill anybody which happened to be a beautiful pink haired girl

She quickly got out a kunai and threw at her. Kakashi yelled

"what the hell are doing?!" he tried to stop the kunai but it was centimeters away from the girl. Her Shinigami sences kicked in. In a blink of an eye she took out her Red Twin Dragon out from the sash and blocked it. thank god she had her cloak back on or she could've dropped it on the mud ( -.-;) Sakura turned around and raised an elegant eyebrow and said

" You know..you shouldn't let your anger on other people you should take it out on your self." She used her extra icy tone but not enough to freeze her

"oh w-well…WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? YOU PINK HAIRED FREAK?!"

This time Toshiro raised eyebrow, and smirked ( which made Ino melt) "you should introduce your self first, before knowing anybody else's name." he said coolly

Naruto whistled a low whistled and said "Ino…YOU JUST GOT BURNED..TWICE!!" Naruto was now on the floor laughing Sasuke smirked , Kakashi cuckled even Sai did!!

Ino's face grew red and went home in the way she kicked a light stand which caused her foot to turn red and ran trying hide her tears (hahaha)

Naruto was the first one to talk "hi!, I'm Naruto the Future Hokage! You don't seem to be from around here." examing them noticing they all had katanas

"um..yeah we're from um..up their" Rangiku said pointing up at the sky

" Oh MY GOD!! I'M SEEING GHOST SPIRITS!! OMG OMG OMG!!"

Sasuke came over and smacked Naruto on the head

"Well..what Rangiku said was true we're from Soul Society. Where dead souls go to. We are here to slay Hollows."

"Ah..I heard about you " Kakashi said putting his perverted book away.

"well…Whatever"

Kakashi crinkled a smile

"Kakashi Hatake"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"So where you going to stay Sakura-"

"It's Captain Haruno" Toshiro cut him off

"ehhhh…..?? Why?"

"In our world there are captains who control their squad Shinigamis and there are Captains 1-13 I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya 10th division 10th strongest . Lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto .

Sakura Haruno 3rd division, 3rd strongest of all Shinigami Captains. Lieutenant, Izuru Kira-"

"Captian Hitsugaya." Sakura warned him sharply before he spilled other information

"wow, A little girl is um….a…7th stronger than you, Toshiro!" Naruto dumbly said ,grinning

"it's captain, Hitsugaya to you!!"

Rangiku giggled and said " we better get going Sakura-chan , Taichou"

They quickly gave her nod and walked away

"BYE CAPTAIN HARUNO!! , TOSHIRO!!"

"call me Sakura no captain crap"

" IT'S CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA!" they all chuckled

Rangiku whispered to Toshiro " You like too much respect taichou"

Who knew a certain blond pig was listening to their conversation. Her eyes evilly twinkling. _"HMPH! She thinks she SO strong and I can't believe Sasuke-kun was looking at her not with a glare but LOOKING! Grrr…we'll see who's stronger"._

like that she walked away.

Hotel…

"Tsunade sure doesn't hold back luxury!" Rangiku shouted looking up at the ceiling

"hn"

"and wow! Look at the closets they're full of cute clothes!!"

Rangiku was getting on our white-haired captain's nerves!

"and look at the bathrooms It's 5 times bigger than the walk-in closets!!

Pop pop pop pop 4 veins on the white captain

Sakura didn't mind and peacefully got a sip of jasmine tea..(which appeared out of no air)

" wow ! the kitchen is-"

"SHUT IT RANGIKU!"

Sweat dropped…"so…" Rangiku started sitting on a couch

Knock knock

"ohh! A guest!" Rangiku clapped her hands and went the door

"hello!" there was a girl with short black hair a simple red dress. She said

"a..I'm here for some clothe repair..?"

"You must be talking about Sakura-chan" who was pointing at her

"can I have you clothe so I can repair it at the shop?"

"no" was Sakura's answer.

"eh?"

"I said, no"

Toshiro lifted an eyebrow "why, you want it fixed don't you?"

"If I can't see my cape I'd rather die."

5 min later

" NOOOOO!! NEVERRRRRRRRRRRRR!!" Sakura's scream could be heard all the way to Suna after hearing that team 7 rushed (NOT including Ino)

"WHAT'S THE MATTER SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto coming through the window with everyone else

Toshiro was holding Sakura with both of his arms while the girl Shuzu was neatly carrying the cloak while Rangiku was shouting "GO, GO, GO!!" to her. Shuzu looked terrified.

team 7 sweat dropped

"oi, Ragiku-san what's wrong with Sakura?"

"well the girl, Shuzu is suppose to fix Sakura's cloak , but Sakura is obsessed with her cloak so she won't let out of sight

" MATSUMOTOOOO!! HELP ME!!" Toshiro was slowly letting go of Sakura which had the look 'kill'

"we'll help too" Kakashi offered

20 min later

"I'm so glad Shuzu got out of here" Rangiku sighed

"hn" Sakura..'hn'ed

"cheer up Sakura-chan maybe we can find something else you can wear for the time being" Rangiku said looking through Sakura's bedroom closet

"Ah! here's one" Rangiku exclaimed

It looked the same but with red outline and kind of tighter than the other one and it had fold up sleeves which was buttoned up with a shiny red button. Sakura slightly agreed and it came with a beautiful and delicate red flower pin. Rangiku had to FORCE her to wear the hair pin. When the girls came out of the bedroom the boy's eyes widened. Sakura noticed this and faced the opposite direction, her hands in her white loose pant's pockets.

"You look pretty! Sakura-chan!!"

"hn..tha-thanks" She never had this kind of situation before of course sometimes Kira and Suhei did complement her at times

" Now that's settled let's go out!!" Rangiku shouted throwing her hands up in the air

All of them groaned.

* * *

ope you guys liked this chapter!

PLEASE review i update faster and it's true!

thank you!


	2. Sparing

I'm sorry is this was sort of short..you guys are lucky and i have a LOT of evil homework to do!!

Disclaimer:...i dont feel like doing it

OH yeah this takes time in after shippuden! or did i tell you that already...? so they're like 17-18

* * *

" I refuse to go" Is all Hitsugaya said

"wahh!! Taichou is so unfair!" Rangiku whined "fine!, I'll just have to take Sakura-chan with me!"

"e-eh..?" Sakura looked confused, before Hitsugaya could say anything Rangiku grabbed Sakura by her elbow and dragged her out the door.

"Captain Haruno!!" Toshiro ran to get cought up with Rangiku

"o-oi!, Shiro or whatever your name was!" Naruto ran to go with them as well.

"-sigh- Do we have to follow them Kakashi?" Sasuke said taking a deep sigh

"well I suppose so. And I think it'll be fun!"

With Rangiku

"Rangiku..stop" Sakura said sharply "I'll make you a deal if you let me go to brush up my skill….I'll help you carry your shopping bags..deal?"

"yup! It's a deal. See ya!" With that Sakura walked away to bump in to Toshiro

" Captain Haruno!"

"ah. Rangiku left me of the hook. Want to go spar?"

"sure." They both walked down the busy streets until they bumped in to Sasuke and Kakashi

"yo" kakashi said

"hello…Do you know a good training place" Sakura asked

"for what?"

"kenjutsu"

"ah..yes follow me"

They arrived at a waterfall but saw people training who seemed to be ticked off one snapped

"what do you want?"

"nothing much just came to practice, but since you people are here we can't train." Sakura plainly said.

One with black hair spat "You train? Hahaha! What can a little girl like you do? Let's make a deal if you can beat us we'll leave this training grounds"

Sakura smirked "fine"

As everyone on Sakura's team got ready sakura stopped them

"stop, I want to do this alone"

"but there's about 50 of them."

Sakura looked at Sasuke who slightly gulped and said

"deal with it"

2 min 56 sec later…

After that all of them were unconscious and half bloody

All of them looked at Sakura strangely

"what?"

"don't 'what' us." Kakashi said looking kind of serious

"I was bored and besides they didn't give me much of a challenge"

"-sigh- Since you made this a bloody battle field let's go somewhere else"

"fine with me" Hitsugaya agreed with Sakura

They disappeared . And who knew they were Sound ninjas….

Old team seven's training grounds

"Captain Ha-"

"I told you Captain Hitsugaya no respect"

"yes... ma'am" and murmured: I'll call you Sakura if you don't call me Captain Hitsugaya

Unfortunately Sakura heard this and faced Toshiro

"ok Toshiro-_kun_" Toshiro turned deep red

"so..Captain Hitsugaya-san who you going to spar with" Kakashi said wanting to see his abilities

Toshiro gently shrugged

"ok…" how about ..Sasuke v.s. with Captain Hitsugaya?

"eh?"

"you do use a Katana right? Sasuke"

"well..yeah"

"than it's settled"

Toshiro turned to face Sakura who was drinking..tea?

"ei do you want me to use Bankai?"

"no…there's no necessary" and muffled in her cup: "beside all of you guys are going to help me carry shopping bags"

Before they began Sakura quickly said "This is a normal battle no tricks"

Then all of sudden there was a loud groan behind the bush they all stared the bush and raised an eyebrow and pop came out Naruto ( forgot all about him!! )

"why Sakura-chan? Why no tricks it's going to more fun…!!"

"uh…The battle may start!"

Sasuke was the first one to start 'clangs' filled the air and Ino and most of villagers filled the training ground to see what was happening

Sasuke was kind of getting bored so started to use some jutsus to heat up the battle

"_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"_ Sasuke yelled and giant fireballs came out of his mouths

Toshiro quickly had to dodge it which he did

Out of the blues, Sasuke's fangirls strated to squeal which giving Sakura a slight migraine

Toshiro smirked . _fine if that's the way he wants_

Toshiro said boldly "_sōten ni zase" (sit upon the frozen heavens)_and activated his shikai and out came out a large , winged, Chinese dragon. Who people awed at except for Sakura _–sigh- I'll just let them have fun for a bit_

And the battle continued

10 min later…

Sakura drank all her tea and stepped in right in the middle of the battle! Got out her twin dragon katanas and stopped the battle with one katana each by opposite sides

Over the time the crowd got even got bigger! Even Tsunade slipped out f her office to see this! But it seems Sasuke wanted to battle more and went straight with full force to Sakura which his Katana had a electrical force before he could have contact with her katanas Sakura whispered "awake and light…Aka..Kuroi " and her katana it just..shattered into million pieces in to black and red petals and formed in to a Chinese dragon similar to Hitsugaya's with red eyes, who had black flame going down it's back which seemed to be the 'fur',and had large red bat wings out line with black and she appeared to have a black katana with red outline but only with the front of the blade and on the hilt seemed to have a rough black chain which contacted to the dragon's neck (around I meant)

The dragon roared scaring some of the villagers away but Tsunade saw this awed

"roar Akaroi" and the Dragon roared sending flames to Sasuke

At the moment there about 25 hollow which were flying up at the sky both Shinigamis saw this and battled good thing Toshiro still had his shikai! And battled the way out.

It was about 6:48 p.m. which they had to meet Rangiku.

'SAKURA-CHAN, SHIRO! THAT WAS AWESOME DO THAT AGAIN!!" Naruto bursted out. Toshiro and Sakura both smirked facing each other and went to Konoha's town with Sasuke, Naruto , Kakashi

with ino…

_oh my god! __Who knew that freak was THIS STRONG and she beat Sasuke-kun! Just need to find her weakness…HER KATANAS!" _leaped home filled with her (bitchy) joyness

'AH! Sakura-chan! Over here!!" Rangiku yelled holding more than 50 shopping bags Rangiku immediately gave the shopping bags to all of them which Rangiku had one tiny shopping bag in her hand they all faced Sakura who bangs covering her face they gave her the look 'why-the-hell-are-WE-doing-this' and Sakura SMILED and quickly threw them a look that said 'drop-these-bags-and-I'll-personally-kill-you' glare…

At ..'Home' ? on the roof top

"Toshiro?' Toshiro turned to face Sakura "what are you doing here?"

"just enjoying the view"

"oh… today was a fun night hahaha…" she slightly chuckled coming closer and sitting next to him

"yeah… except for carrying Rangiku's shopping bags"

"hey..what should we do…" but then he felt something on his shoulder he looked to see Sakura sleeping on his shoulder. (w) and put his head on Sakura's gazing at the stars

Who knew Rangiku…and Sasuke? Was watching. Rangiku was taking black mail pictures and faced Sasuke.."what are you doing here" she whispered

"uh..let's just say we never met here on the roof top in the future…." And disappeared

**(I AM NOT 11!!)**

Toshiro led Sakura in to her room once it got colder bridal-style and let her katanas to the side table and smiled at Sakura before he left…

_H__ehehe finally I got her katanas..._Ino did a vicory dance in her head.Fortunately she didn't take the Blake Flame Dragon

But she did take her twin katanas…

"nya..i need to go to the bathroom.." Naruto said before leaving his bed he saw ino with two katanas and fell asleep…

(DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT YOU NEEDED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM?!)

* * *

ahaha I hope you guys got how a got the name Akaroi I just compramised ;;

oh and I'm not 11 hahaha i was jost joking

Aka : Red ( **aka**tsuki )

kuroi : black ( i think...)

and by light i meant like how a candle lights..yeah...

REVIEW BEFORE YOU LEAVE PEOPLE EVEN IF IT KILLS YOU!

some of the hitsugaya and Sakura was requested..okay not requested...

by...

oOo TripWire XD oOo

Thank you!

and another reviewer :

narusaku123

Thank You

..so far...I got ..2 reviews...TT

REVIEW BEFORE YOU LEAVE PEOPLE EVEN IF IT KILLS YOU!


	3. new katana

"Sakura-chan

"Sakura-chan. Ohayo" Rangiku said coming in to Sakura's room, but when she came In she could see the bed was made neatly and a note that said :

_Out_

Rangiku could only sigh and thought _where could she be so early…?_

Konoha

Sakura was currently running every where in search of something

_Flash back…_

_Sakura woke up by a strange feeling. She looked beside her to only see her Black Flame Dragon katana._

_She rushed to her feet and started running through Konoha._

Flash Back ends…

_How can I be so careless!?_ She yelled in her head. Her eyes began to feel droopy because she did not sleep fully but, was wide awake by a big blur of white jumping in her arms her eyes looked slightly down to see a big white dog's head on her lap.

"Akamaru!" A tall man came running. He had bushy brown hair with red upside-down triangles oh his face.

"Sorry" he apologized

Sakura looked up and quickly said "no, it's ok" then, she pat the dog's head "so..he's name is Akamaru?"

'uh..yeah! he seems to like you! By the way I'm Kiba!"

"Sakura"

"hey..what's wrong?"

"nothing" she managed to say

"It doesn't look like nothing to me" Sakura took a deep breath

"my katanas..they got stolen or is missing"

"oh..i know! Do you have a spare? Maybe if you do Akamaru might track it down by scent!"

"uh..I don't have a spare but another katana which is the same" Sakura gave him the Black Flame dragon and let Akamaru sniff it. Akamaru barked saying that he got it and put his nose on the ground and began searching and ran.

"see ya later! Sakura!" and Kiba gave her back her katana throwing it which she caught it with one hand. -_Sigh- better get going_

She turned around to see Toshiro, Naruto , Sasuke, Kakashi , and Rangiku

"to..shiro?"

"Sakura!"

"Sakura-Chan!"

Toshiro was the first one to ask "where were you?! I – we were so worried !!" he shouted at her face (remember Toshiro is a bit taller than Sakura )

"I-I was looking for..something…" Sakura now had sorrowful tears in her eyes but, she didn't dare to let them fall.

They all noticed her two katanas were missing. Naruto was dumb enough to speak

"Sakura-chan wh-memridikdjow" Naruto was quickly covered by Rangiku

"Rangiku I know..let him go" Rangiku did what she was told

"Ah..I know an old katana shop and it's the only one…let's go there and see if they have a katana there until we can find your's"

At the katana shop…

The katana shop wasn't very big but it had all sorts of weapons. There was a funny old man looking man with a red nose and he was sleeping

Sakura slammed the money on the counter which woke him up

"I have 200,000 sell me 2 katanas" Sakura said glaring at him

"che, only 500,000?" I can barely sell you a katana" he said _what is she. broke or something?_ He thought to him self

Then he noticed the katana on her back. _Th-that's _

"o-oi, th-th-that katana ..C-can I see it f-f-for a s-s-second?"

"what're you so nervous about?"

"aww, come on!"

"weird old guy…" She gave him the katana

The old man opened it very carefully and looked at himself from the reflection than his eyes got HUGE!

_COULD THIS POSSIBLY BE…!? Okay..okay calm down It isn't everyday a person brings in a Meitou in to this shop. I've got to speak calmly _

he closed the katana and said " Wow, a beat up katana. But, I'll give you something for it. I'll give you 200,000. Then you could buy an decent katana!"

"ehh…? What the hell are you talking about?"

"er…350,00!!"

"it doesn't matter how much you offer that katana I'm not selling it to you."

Then, a little girl came inside she smiled and said to the counter

"Do you have my blades sharpened?" she then looked at Sakura , and gave her a smile which kind of creeped Sakura out.

she looked at looked at the katana the old man was holding and said "wow! Is that a …" she quickly grasped the sword out of the man's grasp and opened it "wow! This is a

beautiful suguha!

The man kept whispering _don't Oay it don't say it _

This is defenitly one of the Saijou Oowaza-mono 12."

_Saijou Oowaza-mono?_ Sakura questioned in her thoughts

Then, _Shuzu_ got out a hand little handbook which seemed to be a list of all famous named katanas and flipped through pages.

"look! Look at this! That katana is more than worth 950,000,000!" she than looked at Sakura who was plainly staring at her and said

"but…why would a person like you have a Meitou?"

The cashier slammed his fist onthe wooden table "YOOUU!! You told her everything! You're ruining my buissness! You want your Shigure back don't you? (shigure Atumn rain) he threw it at her which she clumsly catched knocking down a display of katanas.

She quickly said "ruining your buisness I-I'm sorry!"

The cashier turned back to Sakura "a little girl shouldn't carry something like this" He then pointed where the 100,000 katanas were. Sakura didn't look offended by his rude comment.

"Go pick two of them and get out of my store!" Sakura walked over to the bin and murmured "what's he so pissed about?" the girl came over to her

"You…you must really like swords, Don't you? Since you do carry ..I'm guessing 3 of them." She then started talking about how she wanted to collect swords.

that quite got her attention and said "you want to take this katana?" Sakura smirked slowly opening her katana case with her thumb (which was currently on her right side)

Shuzu quickly sweated and said "from bad people I mean…" Sakura turned around again looking through the katana bins. One quite cought her eye the guard was black star shaped and the at the end of the case it had a yang-ying. It had a strange , but a beautiful midnight blue Hitatsura that looked like violent waves going in different directions. Shuzu stopped talking and looked at the katana

"oh my god…That's one of the Oowaza! You… you should get it!" the cashier quickly said "n-no way! I'm not selling it to you!"

"It's cursed…"

"you knew?" the cashier asked

"no…I just feel it."

"Who ever owns the cursed swords die..so doesn't that mean that I KILLED YOU!"

Shuzu bowed in an apology

"Sakura looked it up and smirked "I like it…I'll take it Let's test this out My luck and and this katana's curse…let's see who's stronger." Sakura threw the katana in to the air letting it spin , she let her arm out to see if the sword will cut

"THE METAL IS FOR REAL!!" but, it didn't land on her arm but nothing came but the sound of the katana go in to the ground.

Sakura asked Shuzu "pick one more out for me" before she got to answer the cashier shouted "hold it!" and rushed to the back and got out something covered in a red cloth

And held it "another one of the Oowaza 12" it was similar to the katana Sakura picked but it was white..and at the end of the case it had an ying-yang. "白い火の炎" (white fire flame and that one is 白い火の炎" ( black fire flame) you see they're opposite twins.

"I don't have the money"

"I don't want any money for this and that. It's been so long since I've seen a real katana master "A katana chooses it's master"

"…thanks" Is all she said and Shuzu and Sakura left. As soon as they got out she turned around to see Shuzu..

"oi..aren't you the one who was suppose to fix my cape?"

"ah! Yes and it's ready! Will you please come in to my shop?"

"hn..ok.." the store was right NEXT to it.

Sakura got her cape back which she LOVED it matched with her katanas . And went to look for the others….which they were not seen…

"-sigh- matsumoto…." Just where the hell are you?!"

"ah! Sakura-chan!! SAVE ME FROM THE EVIL LADY!!"

"eh?" Sakura turned around to see Naruto running at full speed towards her since Sakura didn't want her new cloak to be ruined she took one step side which made Naruto have a contact with the floor. The other came up to them

"Sakura-chan! You got new katanas!" Rangiku tried to grab them but sakura made her stop. And smirked "Other time, Rangiku…well, I'm hungry let's go have dinner."

They left….

_Grr…that bitch got MORE SWORDS!! Hahahaha no worries Ino I'll just steal them again…_

Sakura's bedroom…

Ino was tiptoeing in her bedroom before she could reach the katanas a growl was heard…she looked where the growl was coming from , it was the closet her eyes went lower only to see a red eye glaring at her which was only visible because it was inside ino was aout to scream but fell out of the window crying, whimpering, and unning far away …

The thing…came out and went over to Sakura's bed and curled next to her…

What was this 'thing'?...

* * *

I'm sorry this was short!

and for the grammar mistakes and spelling i didn't edit this one

IMPORATANT: Sakura where she got her katana was not my plot! It was from one piece ! to know better please watch

one peice episode 49! on

you'll know the defenition better and a hiatsura is the burned mark from making a katana! you'll see!

please review!


	4. Kyo is here!

sorry for not updating!! I was moving! and it took 3 day!

and i am not 11! but i am younger than 16!!

disclaimer: i do not own them!!

* * *

Sakura was gently woken up by a, sharp, yet gentle knock on the head . She squinted one eye to see black feathers and a shiny black beak.

"…Kyo…?" the big crow cawed in joy to hear her voice say his name.

Sakura's eye widened fully and sat down on her head

"Kyo!, why're you doing here?" she asked the big crow but

"well, I noticed you were gone and asked Kira where you were" He said in his deep husky voice

"anyway, let's go wake everyone else..." right after she said that Toshiro passed by , and noticed Sakura. After a few moments of silence, Toshiro turned bright red.

Sakura raised an eye brow. Then, looked down to see her in her pj's, a black spaghetti tank top , with a black-and-white striped loose pants . the crow seemed to chuckle behind his right wing.

Sakura blushed and it seemed some of her pink her hair stuck out in the air

"Good morning! Sakura-chan , Taichou!!" she then, relized the situation "'gasp' Taichou!! I never knew you were this type of person!!" Rangiku gasped , her finger tips covering part of her lips

"URUSAI!" and quickly walked away still blushing and Rangiku trailing behind him, after they were away Sakura slid down the wall

" looks like, Sakura is growing up!" the crow grinned (if they can even do that!)

"shut up!" and threw a pillow at him.

Sakura quickly changed in to her regular clothing. And went down to the kitchen. Toshiro was nibbling on the corner of a toast while, Rangiku was drinking coffee

"so whet should we do today?" Rangiku bringing the subject up "how about-"

"no." Toshiro and Sakura said in an unsion. Kyo fluttered down flapping his big wings

"I'm hungry" he said and began er…a….eating? a toast while Sakura grabbed a ripe plum.

"I agree with Rangiku let's go somewhere...oh wait..never mind I want to train with the new katanas I got.

"sounds exciting!" Rangiku exclaimed "let's go!"

Konoha towns

A lot of people were looking at the crow I mean…it was big.. but smaller than a eagle (trust me eagles are HUGE I think I don't remember..a eagle was on our backyard)

Kyo was on Sakura's shoulder which made him look even bigger

"kyo..What have you been eating?" she asked him

"well..few wild boars, seeds , rabbits , fruits, and the food you give me that's in your room.( I know crows don't eat all those things..but..he's BIG!!) Why?"

"you're feeling heavi..er"

Few vein pops were on his head "Hey!" Sakura just smiled

Naruto seemed to be passing by

"ura! Sakura-chan!"

"morning" Sakura replied back

"where you going? And that is a HUGE crow!"

"going to practice my new katanas and th-"

"ahem, I'm Kyo" said the crow showing off the rest sweat dropped but, Naruto's eyes gleamed!

"sugoi and can I go too!"

"um..sure.." Sakura said

Orochimaru's layer…

"Kabuto, how's the report?"

"they all survived. They all said they were beaten by a girl with 3 katanas and pink hair."

"Pink, huh? Should we put her in the bingo book? Or capture her and use her?"

Kabuto hesitated 'cause Kabuto knew people who had pink hair or similar.

"I suggest using her Orochimaru-sama"

"very well" he hissed

Back in Konoha

Sakura unshed her katana and examined the blade when she did she heard a chirp (not a caw but, a chirp)

_what the…? _She thought. Sakura opened the cursed and there was a lower chirp.

_Maybe I should investigate it later..but , for now_

Sakura put the cursed one in it's sheath and took out her black flame dragon named Kuroi Kogetsu (I think it means black moon idk :P I need to get my notes out) and white fire flame

"hey Kyo..want to spar?"

Hitsugaya and Rangiku's eyes widened

"hey..that's not fair! Sakura-chan he's a bird and all but that's going way to far for the little guy!" when Kyo heard 'bird and all' he grew red vein pops and when he heard 'little guy' it increased.

When Naruto was arguing to Sakura Toshiro said, "It's been along time she had a spar with her own katana.."

Rangiku agreed

"Naruto, I'll explain . Sakura continue with your spar." Toshiro said going in to a shade. It was really hot outside almost 104 degrees

Spar:

"it's been long Sakura" kyo said sounding serious. Sakura just smiled "yeah…"

Then, Kyo's form started to change his wings, feathers grew sharp points and he took out a mediam sized blade and held it inside his beak

Shade:

"well you see Sakura owns four swords other than three so since she couldn't use all of it at once, she turned one in to the sword's Shikai animal which is Kyo." Toshiro explained

"what's a Shikai and how did she turn a katana to a animal?" Naruto said understanding the situation

"Shikai is like a 2nd stage or level for a shinigami's katana and She turned the katana to a animal because , her father was a very famous scientist and he was a captain if I remember correctly.

Kyo blew his feathers which were shaped like knives but a creative feather (and it's black and the carvings are silver information on the bottom)

Sakura blocked them, barely "who've you been training with Kyo?"

"training? Pfft , I just messed with Kenpachi hahahaha!!"

"you're more like a child who has a men's voice" and lunged her katana

"hey!!" he dodged

"so..how's the people who went to the real world?" Sakura jumped in to the air

"them? Oh they went back to the real world."

"Karasuma Gari!" Sakura attacked him

"HEY!! That's one of my technique names that you used to use on me when I was a sword!!"

Sakura smirked "oh, well! Man, I want to visit the real world and meet that substitude shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki" Sakura pushed her katana harder

"that's interesting you interested a person like him." Kyo was sweating

"hey, he is a first sub. Shinigami" after that the battle went on.

It was blazing hot! The heat was killing everyone especially Toshiro who hated the heat

He couldn't help it but stop the intense battle

"a…Sakura could we stop the battle?" Toshiro asked his face sweating

"huu haaa huu haa huu haa sure 'pant'"

"S-S-Sakura c-c-carry me!!" Kyo whined as he climbed up her shoulder

"yada!" Sakura grabbed him and threw him up in the air and ran with Toshiro grabbing his hand.

When they got home Sakura collapsed on the floor and laughed Toshiro was surprised he never heard her laugh he couldn't but smile at the sight. Rangiku and Kyo came. Kyo thought "is it me or did the heat go to Sakura's head?"

Rangiku thought a great of an idea "Sakura-chan! Want to go to a bar?"

"sure!-oh shit…"Sakura realized what she said Rangiku was indeed excited

At Bar..Night 11:00

"Rangiku! Do I have to change?!"

"sure why not!!"

"AAAAAAAAACK!!" a loud scream was heard..

"oh my god…I think Rangiku is murdering Sakura" Kyo said obviously scared "let's call Naruto!!"

"and why are we here?" Sasuke asked leaning agasint the wall "and what's with this bird?"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed _SHIT he caught me why! Why!_

Rangiku came out first she had red wrinkled tube top it had a thin belt with a orange butterfly on the side. Thin cork sandals that had chocolate brown laces that went to her lower knee

Kakashi's eyes went wide. (whda ya know a pervert!)

"Sakura-chan"

Sakura turned her head at the corner. Naruto whining on the floor

"come out Sakura-chan I want see!" Sasuke and Toshiro couldn't help it but have that feeling that he wanted to see her

"er..a…" she turned her head back around then at the corner again

"if you laugh I'll slice you're head off! And then if your souls are out I'm going to feed you to a hollow and if you become a hollow I'll throw you in to pits of hell " she warned everyone gulped Kyo and Naruto both got strips of duckt tape

Sakura hesitantly came out all the boy's eyes went wide. Sakura had a shoulder-less dress that went lower mid thigh. Her hair on one side in a one big curl

Sakura bit her lower lip.

"well..?" _kira! Kira! DASUGETE!! _(help me) inside Sakura was anime crying

And off to the bar!

* * *

don't worry the next chapter is about the bar and figuring out her katana's name and there are 1 or 2 more fillers up before the kidnapps her not edited!!

and more chapts on my other stories coming soon!

kyo: evil

and on the chapter 'training' chapt Sakura it was her Shikai

thank you for the reviews my reviewers!!

oOoTripWireoOo : XD thanks ! sorry for the long wait! and thank you for reviewing on every chapt!

xXHitsuxSakuXx : I kind of took that as a offence sure, I'm not 11 (ahem younger than 16) i made Ino that way 'cause it said ino bashing and i made Sakura that way 'cause..i wanted her too? p.s. i like your stories too and you might want to update 'Not Meant to be' and you might like a other story i'm going to make.

Princesskitsune17 : thank you for liking it!

itachimeri1989: thank you!! for reviewing X5

wrong time for dreaming : yeah i wonder too ! Sakura might die! i'm just kidding!! and i do not have ino issuses !! i dont know why but i just had to put someone i was about to put Karin but, it wouldn't make sense!!

imatureatyRULEZ: i really loved your review! maybe I'll continue on with ToshiroxSakura stories Xq

nicaraquacubana: you're awesome too thanks for the review

..i think i put last time reviwers...oh well!!


End file.
